Duelists of fate
by Addicted2CardGames
Summary: There's a new duelist in Domino city with a dark secret. Meet Alex, a young girl who holds the Millennium Choker, and the spirit of the Lost Princess of Egypt. Together with Yugi and the spirit of the Nameless Pharaoh, Yami , they shall embark on a journey of fate to save humanity, with many surprises ahead of them. Slight YugiXYami, but mostly YamiXOc. Ch.2 part 2 coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don not own Yugioh. Credit goes to Konami, 4kids, and Kazuki Takahashi.

**Chapter 1: The New Duelist of Domino City**

Domino City is home to some of the most legendary duelists ever to have lived. Yugi Mouto, along with the spirit of the Nameless Pharaoh, Yami Yugi, is the number one duleist in the world, giving him he title, "King of Duelists". Seto Kaiba, the owner of Kaiba Corporation and Yugi's life long rival, has always been second best, but never underestimated by his peers. Joey Wheeler is Yugi's comical best friend, and has always battled with pride and headstrong determination, making him a fierce opponent. Ryo Bakura, an innocent, but strange acquaintance of Yugi's with a kind and gentle heart, but unfortunately is host to an evil spirit, Yami Bakura, whose dueling deck is filled to the brim with demon monsters and horrifying trap and spell cards, making him a deadly player from the shadows.

These duelists, whether good or evil, have made history in the world of Duel Monsters, making it the most popular trading card game in Japan.

Now, a new legendary duelist shall emerge from the heart of Domino City. Here we shall learn the truth about the lost Princess of Egypt, her re-incarnation, how together; they hold the dueling title, "Queen of Duelists", and how, along with Yugi and the Pharaoh, play a role in saving humanity, and discovering the truths about their ancient pasts, 5,000 years ago.

**Early Morning**

**Alex**

I feel…like I'm shrouded in an ancient mist, surrounding me from all directions. The air is frigid, piercing my skin like a thousand tiny needles, but yet, I feel no pain. I'm aimlessly walking abroad, with no consciousness of my actions.

"Where am I? Why am I here?" These words flow through my head like a rivers' ever-changing current. I continue walking, my footsteps echoing off of the surface of the foggy Earth, my breath escaping into the surrounding atmosphere. The absolute silence was calming, but terrifying at the same time, like that feeling where you were alone, but it felt like someone somewhere, was constantly watching your every move.

After what seemed like many hours, I noticed that the fog was beginning to dissipate slowly, revealing in distance what looked like a massive Egyptian temple.

"I'm in..Egypt?" I ask myself while staring at the structure with awe and confusion.

Taking one small step forward with the fog flowing sideways into oblivion, I also noticed, that at the top of the steps leading into the temple corridors, stood the shadow of a figure, but something was different, strange even. It had two extra eyes, but they were glowing with a golden light. One was on its forehead. The other was on its neck, but why did they look so familiar?

I place a hand on my neck, and feel my pale fingertips touch a cold, hard piece of metal. I trace it over. It was shaped just like those strange glowing eyes. Were they also Egyptian?

I look up, and slightly gasp, stepping backwards in shock. That figure….it's….me. No, it can't be me. I'm standing right here at the bottom of the temple. She's older; she looks like she's 19, but me. I'm only 15.

Her eyes were more mature, showing beauty, but no emotion, and her jet black hair was longer, much longer, almost down to her lower back, mine being only up to my shoulders.

I stand there mesmerized and wide eyed.

*Who is this?* I think to myself, doubtful of the figures' existence.

She stares ahead blankly.

"I-I don't know", she replies with sorrow, as if she read my thoughts.

"What?" I pause, "Why not?"

She doesn't answer, but instead begins to walk into the temple.

"Wait! Why can't you tell me?" I yell and try to follow, but I feel myself being pulled into darkness.

"Who are you?!"

I jolt up out of bed, panting uncontrollably. I begin to feel sweat drip down my forehead, and I wipe it off with my arm.

I yelp when my alarm clock blares away with its constant annoying beeps. In anger, I grunt and slam the snooze button with a clenched fist, almost breaking the clock into pieces.

"Damn thing", I mutter under my breath.

Throwing my bed sheets carelessly across my dimly lit bedroom, I walk over to my window and draw the curtains back, revealing Domino City's' true beauty, early in the morning.

Few cars inhabited the roadways and interstates, and her massive skyscrapers' lights twinkled like fireflies against the multicolored sky of black and amethyst.

It sure was beautiful.

My panting begins to slow down until it becomes nothing but a mere whisper, and I leave my bedroom and enter the almost literal one person hallway. It was silent; I had better not wake Jacob (My little brother) up.

I go into the bathroom, but the door slammed louder than I had anticipated. I flinch and cover my mouth with my hands to keep myself from swearing, waiting for the slightest movement from next door, and sigh with relief when silence followed.

I splash my face with hot water, pulling away from the steaming burn, and place my hands on the brim of the sink and bend my head over, letting the water drip from my face onto the floor.

"I had that dream again. Why does that figure look like me? Is it trying to tell me something? What is it?"

I hold myself back from the escaping tears.

"If only I could find the meaning…."

I get dressed into my school uniform and grab my backpack, when I catch a gleam out of the corner of my eye. I turn around and see my Millennium Choker, the golden eye of Wbjat held together by a leather strap. I pick it up and stare at its shining beauty. Everyday people always try to snatch it away from me...but...I feel like I NEED to have it with me..I can't explain to myself why..

"You were in it too." I grip it and wrap it around my neck. It strangely fills me with energy, as if I was glowing.

I enter a sleeping Jacobs' bedroom and peck him on the cheek. In the kitchen, I left him a note telling him that I loved him and to remember his lunch and I exit the comfort of my cramped one story apartment, into the open streets of Domino City.

**Morning: Domino High-School**

**Yugi**

"Come on Yug! Make a move already!" Joey was beginning to get impatient.

"Alright, Alright, just give me a second." I draw a card and place it in my hand.

Joey and I were playing our favorite game, Duel Monsters. It's a complicated trading card game, but extremely popular. Almost everyone at Domino High played it to pass the time, no matter where you looked.

Joey was tapping his foot with extreme impatience, glowering at me, as if he was pressuring me to rush.

"Ok Joey! You asked for it! I use Gaia the Fierce Knight in attack mode!" I placed Gaia on the dueling board, his attack points overpowering Joey's monster, causing his life points to diminish to zero.

I admit, it was pretty funny him almost fall out of his chair in shock, gripping his head as if he was going to tear out his hair.

"Aw damn it! Not again!" He yells.

I just beam at him.

"Calm down, man. It's only your 100th loss." Tristan chuckles and gulps down a monster energy drink.

"Nnnyeh what did you say?!" Joey grabs Tristan by the collar of his shirt. It was about to turn into their typical shoving match, but Tea pulls them apart just in time.

"Why don't you BOTH give it a rest?" She scolds at them.

They growl at each other for a while, but eventually sit down in defeat.

"You're getting better, Joey. No need to get upset." I smile to make him feel better.

Joey chuckles and rubs his nose. I guess it's a Brooklyn thing?

"I knew I'd lose, anyway. I was giving you a break is all."

"Oh, god." Tristan sighs and turns his head. "Not this again."

"Oh shut up Tristan!"

I just nervously laugh. He and Tristan were buddies, for sure, even if they do fight over the silliest things.

Just then, the first bell rang and we all scrambled to our seats before the teacher entered the classroom. Joey and I folded up the dueling board, and I put my deck in my front jacket pocket.

The teacher, Mr. Hannigo, walked into the classroom wearing his usual business suit, slamming the door behind him, blocking out the noise of the clamoring students in the hallways. He began to bark out orders to us to take out our homework and place it on the edge of our desks. I look over to Joey, who has a nervous look on his face. He must have forgotten it, again. Mr. Hannigo sighed with disappointment as he walked by Joey's desk.

After that, he walked to the front of the room and leaned on his podium.

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Mr. Hannigo." We all said in unison.

"Now, before we begin our lesson today, I'd like to introduce you to someone new."

We all had wondering looks on our faces. Wonder who it was.

"She's all the way from America, Washington State. It's her first day at Domino High, so I want you to treat her as if she were welcome, which she most certainly is, of course."

We all stared ahead. A new student?

"Class, I'd like to introduce Alex Hiavani. Please make her feel welcome in this school."

**Alex**

Did I mention it was my first day here? Well, now you know. It was pretty nerve-wacking when all of my new classmates turned and looked at as I entered the room. All in unison, too. Creepy..I shudder. Did they treat all new students like this? I sure as hell hope not.

I walked to the front of the classroom and looked ahead at my new classmates. Most of them gave me a welcoming glance, but some I noticed gave me a look that read, "Get the f*cking hell out of this school." Might wanna avoid that group.

One boy I noticed had the most child-like smile I have ever seen. He looked sweet enough, sure, but his hair...was just ridiculous. It was just gravity defying, literally. His blonde bangs going one way, his black and crimson spikes going the other. I have NEVER seen hair do that. Ever. Wonder what type of hair gel he uses...

"Well Ms. Hiavani? Do you want to tell us something a little about yourself?" Mr. Hannigo breaks the overwhelming silence.

I just stare at him blankly.

"Well?"

"I...uh..."

"Do you have any siblings?" I guess he was trying to help me think when he asked this.

"Yes. A little brother."

"Does he go here?"

"No, sir. He's only thirteen."

"Oh, He must mean very much to you."

What? What kind of response was that? What is this a psychiatric's office? I didn't reply.

"You know Japan is the home of Duel Monsters, and Domino City is where it thrives. Did you ever duel back home in America?"

I nod. "Yes, sir. I was unbeatable back in Washington." I receive a couple of competitive glances.

"Interesting. Maybe you could duel our students here at Domino. They itch to have a good competitor."

Most of the students snicker in agreement. Pushy aren't they?

"You could even duel the King Of Duelists, Yugi Mouto."

Yugi Mouto? I've heard of him.

"He's sitting in this classroom, right now actually."

I have a surprised look as he points to the spiky haired kid. That's him? The guy that beat the infamous Seto Kaiba? Wow. He must be good. More intimidating than he looked.

"Why don't we get started? You can have a seat now. There's a seat next to Mr. Mouto."

"Thank you." I bow and take my seat.

The Mouto boy was still gleaming at me as I sat next to him. It was getting a little awkward, so I avoided eye contact, but something caught my eye. Around his neck, was an artifact shaped just like a reversed pyramid, and in the middle..I place a hand on my neck. Could it be...?

"Ok, class. Let's begin."

Halfway through our lesson on something about trigonometry, I feel a soft tap on my shoulder. I ignore it at first, but I look up the second time.

"Hi there, I'm Yugi." He whispers.

**Yugi**

The new girl, Alex was it? Yeah I believe so, stares at me for a second. I hold my hand in welcome. She hesitates at first, but her hand finally meets mine and she nods her head, faintly smiling. I guess she was shy.

"Hi." She answers.

"So you're a duelist?"

"Yeah. Congratulations on beating Kaiba. That's an honor to claim such a title."

"It is...but...I'd like to duel you sometime. See if you really are unbeatable."

"You'd be surprised." She chuckles.

"Quiet back there. You can talk later but not while we're in the middle of a lesson, understand?" Says Mr. Hannigo.

Alex bows her head and goes back to taking notes. I shoot her an apologetic glance, but she smiles and shakes her head.

**Mid Afternoon: Lunch**

**Yugi**

After a couple of hours suffering through math and history, the mid afternoon bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch. All of the students excitedly get up out of their seats and dash out of the door as if they had just escaped prison. I noticed that Alex had a slightly confused look on her face. Maybe she didn't know her way to the cafeteria. Idiot. Of course she didn't..I slap my head and get up.

"You need help? Going to the lunchroom I mean.."

She glances in my direction. What was that around her neck...?

"Y-yeah. Sure." She sighed with a relieved tone.

Joey and the others all wait for me by the door.

"Oh! I don't think you've met my friends yet! Guys come here!"

They all make their way over to our desks.

"This is Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Bakura."

"Hey there! I'm Joey!" He widely grins and points to himself, holding out his hand.

"So I heard. Congratulations at Duelist Kingdom. A finalist. That's a big deal."

He rubs his nose again.

"Nah it was nothing." I think he slightly blushed in embarrassment.

"Hi, Alex. I'm Tea." She smiles and holds out her hand. Dang, that was cute. I hold back my blush and scratch my head.

"Nice to meet you." Alex smiles right back.

"I'm glad to see I'm not the only girl in this group anymore." Tea laughs.

"Well that makes two of us." Alex chuckles and looks to Tristan.

"You're Tristan?"

"Yep! That's me! Welcome to Domino High!"

"I'm Bakura." He softly laughs and puts his hand behind his head. He noticed something peculiar, he was looking at Alex with wonder.

"Come on! We'll show you around!" Joey runs out the door.

"Hey! Wait for us!" The rest of the group follows.

**Alex**

Wow. I didn't know I'd already make friends in the first couple of hours. Usually it takes me about a month, but for whatever reason these guys took a liking to me really quickly.

They seem like a nice group. Joey, Tea, Tristan, Bakura, and Yugi. Going to have to remember their names, I don't have the best memory, but Yugi, and whatever was around his neck, it intrigued me. I couldn't possibly forget someone like that. Not that I liked him in THAT way...I see what you're thinking there, reader.

I try to catch up with the others as they squeeze their way through the other students. Yugi's making it look easy. I never realized how unnaturally short he was, he was slipping and sliding his way as if the other students were made of butter. I admit, it made me a little jealous. Being short had its perks.

We finally made it to the lunchroom. It was a decent size, much bigger than back home that's for sure. Large, rounded garnet tables filled the almost empty space, and glossy benches the same color surrounded them. There was a microwave in the far right corner near the windows, looking out into the parking lot, the city farther back towering over our miniature high school. There was a little contained area where all of the food was served, on the left is where they served the normal school lunches, and on the right is where all of the special stuff was sold, like ice cream and what I thought were Jimmy Johns Subs. I wipe the slight drool from my chin, resisting the urge to speed into the line next to us, when I heard a strangely familiar voice.

"Alex? Is that you?"

I turn around and smile. There's face I knew.

"My god! It is you!"

"Kinra! You know Alex?" Joey joins in on the conversation as Kinra bear hugs me to the point where I couldn't breathe.

"Are you kidding Joey?! Alex has been my best friend FOREVER!" She tightens her grip.

"C-Can't...breathe.." I try and free myself.

"Oh! Sorry!" She giggles and releases me.

I hold my chest and regain my breath.

"You two knew each other?" Yugi smiles.

"Yah duh! I lived with her in Washington then I had to move here..but now's she's joined me! I knew you couldn't resist leaving me alone!" She bear hugs me again.

"Kinra!" I wheeze.

"Sorry!"

I smile and stare at my long lost friend. She hadn't changed one bit. She still had the same flowing auburn hair and sparkling blue eyes, and the same peppy personality as when I first met her.

"Come on! Let's get lunch!" She bounces ahead.

We all grab our trays and wait.

We soon get our lunches and walk back out into the main area of the lunchroom.

"You wanna sit with us?" Tea asks.

"Oh. That's ok. Tomorrow. I promise."

"Ok!" She seemed to have a relieved look on her face and walked to their table side by side with Yugi. Well. Now I know something new about those two.

"Here! You sit with me!"

Kinra drags me over to an empty table and plops me onto a bench and daintily sits next to me.

I look down at my food. They looked like mini cheeseburger sliders. They smelled decent enough. I take a bite. Hot, but actually good.

"So what's going on? How was the trip? How are your parents? How's Jacob doing? I heard he was in the eighth grade! Is he ok?"

Yep. Still the same Kinra.

"Nothing much really. Moved here. Quite nice. Got a cheap apartment, but it's cool. The trip was nice. Now I can say I've been on a plane. Mom and Dad are ok. They didn't want me to move, but I wanted to. Jacob's doing great. He loves it here, and he loves his school. He'll be going here next year as a freshman. And scene." I say this all in one breath.

"Coolio! Why don't you give me the address to your apartment? I'll visit!" She instantly takes out a pen and holds out her arm.

"153 Buelyeard way, apartment 3g." She quickly jots this down.

"Wait, how do you pay rent?"

"Dad said he'd pay for it."

"Lucky bitch.."

I stare at her in shock.

"Girl I'm just playing with you!" she laughs and playfully shoves my shoulders.

We eat in silence for the next few minutes, and I look over to Yugi and the others were sitting, two sets of tables over to our right.

*Wait a minute*, I think to myself and lean back past the crowded table next to us and notice two sets of crimson spikes. Am I imagining this?

There were two of them. No. Not identical. The second one looked older, his eyes much more narrow, staring ahead with tranquility. His bangs were different, too. Three of them stuck straight up, and he didn't have that one drooping bang in the middle of his forehead like Yugi had. He also had the same pyramid around his neck. He was smiling. Good lord it was beautiful, and I found my face becoming hot and pink.

Were they brothers? He and Yugi?

"Whatcha looking at?" Kinra asked clearly interested in whatever I was looking at. She eventually found her way to Yugi's table.

"Oh him?" She questioned referring to the older version of Yugi.

"Yeah."

"He always sits there. I don't exactly remember his name. I just know that he is. The. Sexiest thing I have ever laid my eyes on. Every girl in this school has a giant crush on him." She sighs as if she was day dreaming.

"Are he and Yugi related by chance?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"Nothing...just wondering."

I raise an eyebrow in question.

I guess Yugi saw me, because he immediately pointed in my direction and said something to the older boy. His questioning gaze met mine, and I quickly looked away, hiding my embarrassment.

"He saw you I'm wondering?"

I nod.

"Oh don't worry. All of the girls would melt as soon as he said hello. It's normal.

"And yet strangely you don't?"

"Oh trust me. I've had my fair shares."

Now she couldn't stop looking in his direction, but gave up after the kids next to us wouldn't move, as she called it, "Their fat heads."

I resist looking back, and eat my now slightly cold cheeseburger sliders, Kinra doing the same, figiting in her seat.

I gulp down my chocolate milk and took one last bite before attempting to throw away my tray, when I heard the deepest, most gentle voice greet me in such a way that I froze.

"Hello, there. I'm Yami."


	2. Chapter 2: A Duel to the Death: Part 1

Duelists of Fate: Chapter 2Duelists of Fate: Chapter 2

A Duel to the Death: Part 1

Previously, on Duelists of Fate:

"Oh don't worry. All of the girls would melt as soon as he said hello. It's normal."

"And yet strangely you don't?"

"Oh trust me. I've had my fair shares".

Now she couldn't stop looking in his direction, but gave up after the kids next to us wouldn't move, as she called it, " Their fat heads".

I resist looking back, and eat my now slightly cold cheeseburger sliders, Kinra doing the same, fidgeting in her seat.

I gulp down my chocolate milk and took one last bite before attempting to throw away my tray, when I heard the deepest, most gentle voice greet me in such a matter that I froze.

"Hello, there. I'm Yami."

To continue

I turn around to see him staring at me with the calmest expression, his gorgeous amethyst eyes twinkling in the bright of day. He was leaning against the wall, smiling at me.

There was a slight pause.

"Did I startle you?" He looked concerned.

"N-no. Not at all. I mean, yeah, a little bit, but it's ok, really." Damn it, quit making yourself look like an idiot!

Kinra is staring in shock, she was frozen in her seat.

"You're Alex, right? The new girl?"

I nod. "Yugi told you didn't he?" I chuckle.

He laughs along, his

voice gently booming, like a beautiful bass echoing in your ears while you're listening to your favorite song.

"Perhaps."

"I guess he really wanted you to meet me, and vice versa.." I couldn't keep myself from blushing every time I looked at him. Damn it, Kinra was right, after all. He is sexy.

"He's...different. Yugi I mean. Not like any other boy I've met." I tried to focus the conversation to make it less awkward than it already was.

"What do you mean?" He sounded protective. I hope I didn't offend him, so I responded quickly.

"He actually has a heart. Always smiling. Very kind. That's what I've observed for the first few hours I've known him, anyway." I never left his gaze.

"That's true." His tone much less cautious. He broke into another smile. "But you don't know the half of it, I'm afraid."

I stare at him with slight confusion.

Kinra was twitching. I wonder what was wrong with her..I shoot her a quick concerning glance, then gaze back to Yami.

"Yami, right? That's your name?"

He nods and holds out his hand.

"Sorry, I forgot to clarify. I don't have the best memory." I clear my throat and shake his hand. It was tense like any male hand should be, but his grip was soft and gentle, like a rough stone smoothed throughout its voyage down river.

"Nice to meet you."

Kinra holds in a fangirl squeal.

I'm silent and I stare at his puzzle. It had the same eye in the middle that's on my choker, which was hidden by a few locks of my jet black hair. He notices my questioning stare and I quickly look away, hoping he wouldn't become suspicious. I let go of his hand, throwing mine behind my back.

"I would like to test you, if you don't mind. Not everybody can say they're an unbeatable duelist and prove it." Well. At least I know what was on his mind.

I look back up at him. He also has that competitive stare that Yugi gave me earlier today when I told everyone of my status as a duelist.

"I've already been challenged." I reply.

"Really? By who?"

"Well-"

I was interrupted when the bell rang and all of the students, at once, gathered at the cafeteria entrance.

"Come on Alex!" Kinra, out of nowhere, forcefully grabs my arm and rushes me out the door. I look back to Yami and quickly wave goodbye before he disappears into the bustling crowd.

Yami

I watch in surprise as Kinra drags Alex out of the cafeteria. I catch a brief glance of something around her neck, and my eyes widen. Was it what I believed to be? A Millennium Item? Impossible, there were only seven in existence. It couldn't be.

I'm stiff as the lunchroom empties, and only Yugi and the others were left.

"You ready to go?" Yugi steps in front of me, but I take no notice of my partner.

"Hey, you ok? Hey!" Yugi snaps his fingers close to my face, and I exit my daze, looking down at him.

"I'm sorry, Aibou, I was distracted." I place a hand on his shoulder. He had an extremely concerned look.

"Come on! We're going to be late!" Joey instantly dashes ahead of everybody else.

"Hey, jackass! Wait up!" Tristan runs after him, Tea glancing back at Yugi and I. She and Ryo eventually follow them. Yugi waves to Téa who smiles, then leaves. He then turns to me. All was silent for the next few seconds.

"You noticed it, too?"

I nod.

"I thought there were only seven."

"Apparently not, Yugi. There's a lot more to her than I expected."

"Un. It's ok! I challenged her to a duel earlier to see if she's the real deal. I'll make sure she's welcome in our group, maybe she can tell us more and hopefully become a close friend."

"I see. So you were the one she told me about a few minutes ago. She mentioned someone had already challenged her before I could open up the opportunity."

"You too, huh?"

I nod.

"Don't worry! I'll duel her first! Then we'll see if you have a worthy opponent! It'll be fine!"

He stands on his tiptoes and hugs me. I chuckle and kiss his forehead, playfully roughing up his hair. He laughs and pulls away.

"Bye Yami!" He smiles and dashes out the door, but not before getting even and flipping my bangs back behind my head.

I chuckle and fix my ruined locks.

Alex

"Kinra!"

She was continuing to drag me by my sleeve, absolutely refusing to let go. She had a strong grip, too, so it's not like I could really go anywhere, so I gave up on trying to stop her after the first five minutes. Other kids were laughing. I growl in embarrassment.

"Could you at least tell me where we're going?" I sigh.

"I told you, class silly, but AFTER I talk to you in private."

In private? This can't be good. I braced myself to be bombarded with questions.

Kinra eventually brings me to the bathroom on the far side of school. She really wanted to keep this private, huh? The room stunk of designer hand soap. I hold my breath in intervals.

"Alright, Kinra. What is it?"

She's silent for a minute.

"What? You wanted to talk, so talk!"

"...You like him don't you?" She mumbled and began swaying back and forth.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb. You know who I'm talking about. You just met him."

"Wait, Yami?"

She nods.

"That's what this is about?" There was a pause. "Well...I mean, he got to me more than I expected."

"So that's a yes?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Cause I like him, too!"

I stared in disbelief.

"Are you jealous?"

She hesitated.

"I just met him!" I angrily outburst.

"That doesn't matter!"

"So, I can't at least try and be friends with some one that you LIKE that just happens to be a hot stud?"

"No! You can't!"

I scoff.

"That's not your decision!"

"Hmph!"

She turns around and faces the wall, crossing her arms. Our argument hung in the air as we both cursed each other's names under our breath.

After a while, I calm down, sighing in defeat.

"Kinra if I liked him that much I would've showed it."

She turns her head.

"You just called him a hot stud." She was slightly growling in anger.

"I wouldn't take someone away that you liked away from you. I'm not like that... And you should know. Remember Steven?"

I saw her expression. Her eyes were filled with guilt.

"I'll tell you what."

I walk up to her.

"I promise with my life that I won't steal your lifelong love interest. We'll just be friends, ok?"

She turns around and stares at me.

"You have my word."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

She nods after a long while.

I take my hand off of her shoulder and walk away.

"I will admit ONE thing though."

"What?" She follows.

"I did feel like kissing him in front of you at one point." I snicker with a sarcastic diva tone.

She glares at me with fiery vengeance.

I laugh and walk out of the door, and guess who bump into?

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" Yami grabs hold of my arm before I could hit the ground.

"Yami! We didn't expect you here..." Kinra lifts me up, and Yami lets go of my arm, placing his by his side.

"I could say the same, Kinra."

I look up at him.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be in class?" He looks around. There was no one in the hallway but us.

"Uh we were just about to! I was showing Alex around is all!" Kinra covers for me. I smile and play along. "Oh right, I forgot that it was your first day, Alex", He nervously laughs.

I was embarrassed. I hope he didn't hear our conversation in there, but I was afraid he was catching onto our little lie. I could see it in his questioning gaze.

"Well! Ha! We have to go, Yami! Come on, Alex!"

She once again drags me away before Yami could say anything in protest.

Yami

Something was up between those two. They're always jumpy whenever I'm around. All I know is, Alex has a Millennium Item, and I have to find out its purpose, whether its good or evil. She noticed my Millennium puzzle back in the cafeteria. I wonder...

I place my hand in my pocket and lean against the wall, watching Kinra drag poor Alex down the hallway like she was a disobedient puppy until they were out of sight, and at some point, I felt like I wasn't the only one. I glare behind me. Something was in the shadows, lingering like a carnivorous predator stalking its oblivious and defenseless prey.

I listen, but all was eerily silent. Cautious, I saunter down the abandoned hall.

There will be blood spilled today. I can feel it.

Late Afternoon: End of the School Day

Alex

I'm walking down the hallway, my hand covering my distant expression. A few kids bump into me on the way, but after the first few bruises, I didn't care anymore, no matter how many times they cursed me out or shoved me out of their way.

I finally reach my locker, but stop in my tracks. It must been like twenty minutes of me trying to remember my combination. All of the other students cleared out in the first five.

After a while, I grunt in frustration and kick my locker, wincing in pain in the process. What the hell were these things made of, iron?!  
After holding my foot and screaming at my locker, I noticed a slip of paper fell out of my binder. I pick it up. Well, good thing I wrote it down. I slowly open my locker and gather all of the things I needed. Backpack, textbook, binders, yep. Ready to go.

I throw the overload onto my back and slam my locker shut.

"Bitch." I mumble to it.

My footsteps echo throughout the deserted hallway, and I remember the dream I had last night.

So much has happened on my first day. First, I had that unexplainable dream, then I met Yugi and his friends. Then I find out he's the King of Duelists and he challenges me to a duel, all because of my statues back home, then my reunion with Kinra. Then I ran into Yami, who suspiciously looks like Yugi and has a strangely similar artifact to my choker, but in the form of an upside down pyramid.

I sigh and rub my head. It was all so hard to keep up with, the day just passed by in a blur.

I had just reached the doorway entrance, when I heard multiple voices greet me all at different times.

"Yo, Alex!" Joey frantically waves his arms. Tea, Tristan, and Ryo all follow behind him.

"Jesus, Joey, calm down." Tristan had an embarrassed look on his face.

"Joey, guys", I blandly respond. "What's up?"

"Well we haven't seen you all day, we might as well say hello." Tea smiles.

"That's true." I faintly giggle.

"Have you seen Yugi? We can't find him." Joey looks around.

"No. I haven't seen him since 6th period, but we didn't talk much. I thought you guys were always together."

"Well yeah, but we don't have 6th period together…"

"Oh. Well I'll look for him."

"Alright! See ya later!" Joey and the others wave goodbye and walk into the courtyard. All was eerily silent again. I look out the window to find that the sun was rapidly disappearing beyond the horizon, the sky lined with pinkish and orange hews.

*I have to get home, Jacob must be worried sick.*

I exit the building.

Yugi

"Please…stop." I wince in excruciating pain. I try and crawl away, but I am brutally kicked in the stomach, blood sputtering out of my mouth. One of the shaded men had a gun to my head; the others were holding a knife to partners' throat.

"YUGI!" Yami was fiercely trying to free himself from the man's grasp, bruises all over his face, blood dripping from his nose.

"You know the rules, interfere and you're both dead." The shaded man cocked the gun and pressed it further into my head.

Yami was growling.

"If you even dare…" His voice was dark, his eyes the narrowest they had ever been.

"Partner...Please. Be calm." I squeaked and stretched my arm out to him.

"What are you going to do with a knife to your throat? You can be as intimidating as you want, you're still a weakling." The man snickered.

We were on the far side of the school in one of the alleys. Partner and I were walking home, when we were ambushed. I was thrown to the wall, and someone grabbed Yami by the throat. They brutally beat him, and they almost shot me. They were after one thing.

I gripped my puzzle.

"It'll be easier if you just give it to us." He stretches out his arm.

"Keep your fucking hands off of him!" It seemed that Yami had a sinister darkness hung around him.

"You can't have it." I winced and pulled back.

"Cheh!" He punched me in the chest. It hurt like hell. I shed one tear.

The guy grabbed the gun.

"I told you it would've been easier if you had just given it to us. Now you have to pay the-"

"Yugi?"

The men turn around. Alex was standing there, backpack thrown onto the floor. She had a terrified expression.

"Yami?"

"Who's this bitch?" One of the henchman revolted.

"Looks like just another punching bag to me." The shaded man sneered.

"Guys?" Alex was confused about the whole situation, she started walking towards us.

The shaded man took the gun away from my head and aimed it at her.

"Alex run! Get away!" I shouted and tried to stand, but I was too weak.

The shaded man pulled the trigger.

Alex

Yugi frantically yelled something at me, but the only thing I could distinguish was the frightening sound of a gunshot. And the gun was aimed at me.

I felt my cheek split open as the bullet whizzed past my face, flipping my hair behind my back.

The shaded man snickered with amusement as my Millennium Choker caught his eye.

I daze to the right, gripping my cheek, attempting to stop the blood from leaking out, and yell in pain.

"Well I see you have a treasure of your own, little girl." He sneers again.

"Get her. Make sure she never wakes up, and get that choker!"

I gasp as two of his henchman dashed toward me. Relying strictly on direction, I duck under them and leap forward, entering a somersault.

"What the?!-"

They try and leap at me again, and one of them manages to grab my arm, but I respond by kicking him in the face, hard.

He grunts in agony, and the other henchman picks me up by the throat, forcing me to face in the shaded man's direction.

I try and kick him in his dark spot, and I succeed, but I then find myself with a gun to my head, the shaded man sneering in victory.

"You're quite the fighter aren't you little girl?" He seducingly laughs and cocks the gun.

"A..lex..." Yugi squeaks. I glance to him fearfully, but I have a hint of determination.

Yami once again tries to free himself, but the henchman holding him presses the knife deeper into his neck, ready to slice.

"Wait!"

He stops.

"Wait."

"What now, little girl?" The shaded man sighs. "You're ruining the bloody moment.."

"You're a duelist aren't you?"

I glance at his deck in his pocket.

"Maybe." There's that seducing laugh again.

"I challenge you."

"To Duel Monsters? You wouldn't stand a chance." He laughs. "A little girl like you?"

I glare. He must've noticed that I meant business, because he takes out his deck.

"Alright, you little brat, you're on. If you win, I'll release your little friends and let you keep your "Millennium Items." He snaps his fingers and a henchman grabs Yugi by his collar, but snatches his Millennium Puzzle, throwing Yugi against the wall next to Yami.

"Yugi!" Yami yells.

"I'm...ok.. partner.."

"But if I win", The shaded man continues, "You'll all be killed, and those little golden items of yours will be mine." He lifted up his hand revealing Yami's puzzle.

"Deal?"

I was hesitant at first, but I nodded my head.

"I accept."

"Good. I'm going to enjoy watching your blood pour out of your dainty little stomach." He sneers and pulls out a weird looking disk with the Kaiba Corporation Logo imprinted on it.

"Alex, here." Yami wheezes and manages to throw me a similar looking disk. It was displayed with colors of red, white and blue. A small slot was in the middle, and it had a long, extending arm. A brace was under the disk for you to put your arm in.

"What is it?"

"It's a duel disk.." Yami manages to state. "Put your cards in the slot in the middle." Blood was beginning to drip from his mouth.

"Now now, kid. Don't make this easier for her." The henchman tightens his grip on the knife.

"Ok. I'll win, Yami. You two will be ok, I promise." My eyes darken in the shadow.

"And I never break a promise."

The shaded man cackles.

"This is going to be a breeze! A little girl like you will be NO match for me! HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

I sharply exhale, my eyes narrowing.

"Are you scared...?"

"Of course." I wasn't lying either.

"Well, now. I like an honest victim."

He licked his lips.

"Now, let's play a little game, shall we?"


End file.
